


I'll Stand By You

by LilisBooks



Series: Stand [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce is stubborn, Can be read as friends if you want, Can be read as gen, Clark just wants to be there for him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, It's like pre relationship, M/M, Pain, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Bruce is hurting.Clark is there for him, even if Bruce doesn't want him to.





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> It's a song fic
> 
> Don't hate me  
> please
> 
> I do not own the lyrics, just the story around them.

It was the anniversary of that day, that horrible day, that changed everything in his life.

Usually on this day, he would be at the cemetery from the early hours of the morning until nightfall, talking to them and remembering how life used to be with them at his side. But today, it hurt just to think about them.

He will never admit it, but on this particular anniversary, the mere thought of his parents brought tears to his eyes. And the Bat of Gotham is not supposed to cry.

Instead, he isolated himself in the Cave, blocking the entrance from the mansion to any who tried to enter. He dwelled in the pending cases he had, investigating minor thefts and robberies. He needed to be distracted; he needed not to think.

However, his plans usually never turned out the way he planned them, thanks to a superhero dressed in blue spandex.

“Bruce?” asked Superman with concern from the entry of the Cave. He'd used the waterfall entrance, avoiding Bruce's restrictions. Clark knew what day it was and he knew Bruce was there, but he couldn’t see him.

Batman tried to ignore him, but maybe it was because of the day or because how vulnerable he was feeling, he got distracted and made a mistake. Suddenly, the picture of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne appeared in the screen of the computer. A lump formed in Bruce’s throat and his eyes filled with tears.

Bruce was wearing the cowl, confident that Superman wouldn't detect his emotional state.

“Bruce” stated the superhero once he found the man he was looking for.

Again, Bruce tried to ignore him, but the tears in his eyes were clouding his sight and made it difficult to focus on the screen through the blurry haze.

The next thing he knew, Clark was beside him, hand on his on his shoulder and spinning him around to look at his face. Bruce couldn’t move, even the slightest change could break the little self-control he had.

Taking advantage of that, Clark gently and carefully pulled back the cowl covering Bruce's face, stroking his hair and pushing away the bangs that fell across Bruce's eyes.

“ _Oh, why you look so sad, tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now_ ” sang Clark, quietly and with all the love and affection he had for Bruce.

Bruce wanted to laugh, Clark was being ridiculous for singing to him and yet, tears started to stream down his face.  Ashamed, he tried to hide his face from Clark.

“ _Don’t be ashamed to cry”_ Clark continued singing, while taking Bruce’s face between his hands and fixing his gaze onto Bruce's tear-filled eyes.

 _“Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.”_ Clark sang quietly, making Bruce lift an eyebrow, he knew Clark didn’t have a dark side.

Clark smiled sadly at him before continuing.

 _“When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
_ _Nothing you confess could make me love you less”_

Love? What was Clark talking about?  
He couldn’t love Bruce.... right?  
A lump formed in his throat.

 _“I'll stand by you,_  
_I'll stand by you,_  
_won't let nobody hurt you,  
_ _I'll stand by you”_

In a moment of distraction, he took Bruce into his arms. The vigilante froze, incapable of reciprocating the hug, but Clark understood and just hugged him tighter.

 _“So, if you're mad, get mad,_  
_don't hold it all inside,  
__come on and talk to me now”_ sang Clark in his ear, making Bruce sob, which he tried to hide and failed.

Clark stepped back from their embrace and smiled gently. He took his face between his hands to be able to look the Bat in the eye.

 _“Hey, why you got to hide?  
__I get angry too”_ sang Clark, making Bruce look at him with a puzzled look.

 _“well, I'm a lot like you”_ continued Clark with a shrug

“ _When you're standing at the cross roads”_ Clark continued “a _nd don't know which path to choose,_ l _et me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong…”_

Bruce couldn't look at Clark, feeling overwhelmed, so he buried his face into Clark's neck. Clark just held tightly and rested his cheek against Bruce's. 

 _“I'll stand by you,_  
_I'll stand by you,_  
_won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you_ ”.

A warm feeling spread through Bruce’s chest, making him curl up into Clark’s embrace. He could feel the Kryptonian’s heart, beating with a safe _tadum-tadum._

 _“Take me into your darkest hour and I’ll never dessert you… I’ll stand by you”_ he would never admit it, but Bruce found comfort hearing Clark’s steady heartbeat. 

“ _And when, when the night falls on you baby, you’re feeling all alone, you won’t be on your own…”_ Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark, holding him as tightly as the blue superhero was holding him.

 _“I'll stand by you._  
  _I'll stand by you,_  
_won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you_ ” unable to hold it together any longer, Bruce started crying.

“ _Take me into your darkest hour and I’ll never dessert you”_

Bruce let it all go, the pain of losing his parents. Jason. Damian. The pain he had been living with since he was eight years old.

“ _I'll stand by you._  
  _I'll stand by you,_  
_won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you_ ” Clark kept singing with Bruce in his arms, trying to reassure the Gothamite that he will never be alone as long as Clark could stop it.

And Bruce believed him.


End file.
